The subject matter described herein relates to aerial surveillance and more particularly to an autonomous aircraft which may be used for aerial surveillance.
Aircraft, particularly smaller autonomous and semi-autonomous aircraft such as surveillance drones, blimps, and quad rotors, may be launched from ground-based launch platforms. There remains a need for autonomous aircraft which can operate autonomously over extended time periods.